Bunny Clips
by Queenicakes
Summary: Akaito was in a sort of daze, too shocked to even speak. Mikuo was in a skirt. A very, very short skirt and looked very good in the said skirt. Downright sexy to be exact. AkaitoxCrossDressing!Mikuo Rated T for Cross-dressing and Yaoi   TWOSHOT


Yup. More AkaitoxMikuo.

Warning(s): Cross-dressing, Yaoi, Yuri and Akaito being a perv.

List of Pairings:

AkaitoxMikuo (Main) NeruxRin (Side), TetoxMiku (Implied), MeikoxLuka (Implied)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid

* * *

><p>Mikuo flushed, a vivid red hue staining his normal pale cheeks, this was <em>so<em> embarrassing! He had just put the final touches of his punishment, a simple black hair-clip with a bunny on it to hold back part of his bangs. Sighing, he turned to face himself in the full-length mirror, taking in his appearance. He was wearing his sister's outfit, with a few modifications of course.

The skirt was shorter, only coming to mid-thigh and the whole outfit was a darker shade of gray, . Unlike Miku's, who's was a very light shade of gray. He tugged on the too-short skirt, trying in vain to make it longer, with no avail. His sister, Miku, had decided to add various bunny things to the ensemble to, with a bunny clip on the teal tie and holding back his bangs. Before you ask, yes, she made him wear the panties. He blushed again, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks…he had a feeling he'd being doing that a lot today.

How the hell did he get himself into this situation? That's a long story… It had started out when he and several of his other friends had bet on whether or not Neru had the guts to kiss Rin, her long-time crush, in front of their entire class. He had bet that she would chicken out and have to wear a french maid dress to school. To his dismay, she had marched up to Rin before class had started and pulled her into a deep kiss. That was followed by a mutual confession of love, which was filmed by Gumi. So he lost the bet, _and_ had to wear his younger sister's clothes to school. "At least _Nerus_ happy about this…" The tealtte thought bitterly.

Mikuo was broken out of his thoughts by Miku pounding on the bathroom door. "Mikuo~ Hurry up! We're going to be late!" She shouted through the door, and the flounced off back down the stairs. Mikuo bit his lip as he unlocked the bathroom door and stepped outside into the hallway. He slowly headed downstairs, wincing as he felt the back of his skirt flutter up slightly, knowing the fangirling would soon start.

He froze as he entered the kitchen, his blue eyes widened and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Standing in his kitchen, was _Akaito, _who immediately turned bright red and turned away, holding the sleeve of his coat to his nose. Mikuo thought he saw a spot of red staining the black fabric of his coat. Mikuo would have smirked if he hadn't been utterly mortified at the moment. "G-good morning A-Akaito…" Mikuo managed to stammer, twisting the hem of the skirt nervously. Akaito seemed to have cleaned the blood off now and, returned the greeting with a simple "Yo.", obviously trying to retain his cool composure.

Mikuo heard the telltale sounds of a camera button clicking followed by very familiar voice giggling. He whirled around, forgetting he was in a skirt, the motion causing it to fly up, giving Akaito a very nice view of the blue and white striped panties. The teal-haired boy yelped, and scrambled to pull the skirt back down, feeling his face burn in embarrassment. He sent a glare toward Miku, who was holding the camera and turned back towards Akaito, who had both hands pressed against his nose, red liquid seeping through the cracks of his fingers. "What's up with you?" he asked his red-haired friend. "Allergies…" came the muffled reply. Miku choose this moment butt into the conversation after stowing away her camera "C'mon guys! We're gonna be late meeting the others!" she exclaimed, grabbing her school bag and rushing out the door with Akaito and Mikuo following close behind.

They dashed though intersections and across streets, finally making it to where their group of friends stood waiting. Their group mostly consisted of girls, including the two lovebirds, Neru and Rin, along with Teto, who he swore to God, had the biggest crush on Miku EVER. Luka and Meiko, Mikuo was pretty sure something was going on between those two, Gumi, the otaku-anime-freak, Defoko a rather stoic, quiet girl who almost always spoke in monotone and Momo, a sweet, gentle girl who was nice to EVERYONE, and Haku, a shy, quiet girl who cries easily. As for the guys, there was Kaito, Akaito's younger brother, Len, who was Rin's twin, Gakupo, a mega-pervert and Akaito, his best friend, who Mikuo maybe-sorta-liked-in-a-more-than-friend-kind-of-way.

The group of teenagers stopped chatting as the other three members approached and stared in awe at Mikuo's outfit. Several of them had nosebleeds, including Gakupo, and the others whipped out their cellphones and started taking pictures at a rapid pace.

Mikuo blushed a dark red, at all of the attention being directed at him (and the fact that he would _never _live this down) and attempted to hide himself behind Akaito. With no avail, as Neru skirt-flipped him, took a picture using her beloved cellphone, muttered "…Niiiice…" and walked back over to Rin. Mikuo rounded on her "W-WHAT THE HELL NERU?" he screeched. Neru simply smirked evilly at him and stated, "Blackmail". Mikuo sighed, Neru was the _ultimate _troll, and you should never get on her bad side. _Ever. _

The tealette proceeded to bury his face into Akaito's lower back in an attempt to hide his burning face, groaning when he heard Gumi squeal excitedly and start babbling about yaoi to Teto and Miku. He shrugged them off and continued to breathe in Akaito's scent, cinnamon and vanilla, with a hint of the habanero peppers that the red-head was so fond of. Mikuo stayed behind Akaito throughout the entire walk to school, too embarrassed to even try to participate in the conversations buzzing around him.

Akaito was in a sort of daze, too shocked to even speak. Mikuo was in a _skirt._ A very, very short skirt and looked very good in the said skirt. Downright _sexy _to be exact. Seriously, how the hell can a guy's legs be that _smooth_? He was definitely not expecting for this to be such a good morning. And oh God….The _panties,_ He'd have to ask Neru for that picture later…. Akaito swallowed, hard, how the _hell _was he going to make throughout the school day without _jumping _his best friend/Man-crush? He sighed, this was going to be a long day. It only made matters worse that they had the exact same schedule _and_ shared a locker.

* * *

><p>Yey. The next chapter should be up sometime this week.<p>

Reviews are not necessary, but appreciated ^w^


End file.
